User blog:NovaTsukimori/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crystal-0 trailer December
Celebrating 20 years (On the outskirts of the city named after its royal family of the Golden Dragon Crystal, lies the Yuhoshi Castle. At this time, they are holding a party. In the ball room of the castel, the curtain walls are made of golden stone, with some cream coloured marble strips at the top by the ceiling, which has a painting depicting a woman with golden wings, in golden robes, a golden crown with wings that covers her eyes, and shoulder pauldrons. She is bleeding. Humans seem to emerge from the blood. Interestingly, the outside wall of the castle has a painting of the same woman, albiet in blue-gray garments that hide her arms, and wearing a great crown.) (A 6-year old Luna Yuhoshi is holding hands with her mother, Serena Yuhoshi, the current Queen of the Golden Dragon Kingdom. Serena and Luna are both looking at the painting on the Outer Wall of the ball room. Serena is wearing a lavender, shoulder-bearing dress that reaches down to her ankles, however it does not cover the ankles. She is wearing black high heeled slippers with a lavender edge at the front. Luna is wearing a dark purple dress with a lavender plant floral pattern that goes to her knees and purple slippers with a black ribbon at the top. They are approached by a woman and her child, both each with long black hair and dresses.) Serena: See that, sweetie? Luna: Who is that, mommy? Serena: The goddess who oversees death. Etro. She, along with Pulse and Lindzei are responsible for the creation of our Crystals. ???: Serena, I'm honestly surprised you're telling someone so young about the story of the gods. Serena: Lily, you underestimate how intelligent my youngest one surprisingly is. (Luna looks to her right. Frightened, she hides behind her mother, peeking from the left side of her leg.) Lily: She's surprisingly shy though. *bends over to Luna's eye level* Hi cutie. Serena: Please don't be shy. She's the Queen of the Black Tortoise Kingdom. Lily: *stands back up* Serena, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Luxia. (Luxia (pronounced Lu-sha), has long black hair with symmetrical bangs on both sides of her face, and two thin strands of hair between her eyes. She has ruby coloured irises. She is 7 years old as of this party. Luxia tilts her head to the side in an effort to see Luna better. Luna hides back behind Serena's legs. Luxia responds by smiling. She straightens her head and holds her arm out.) Luxia: Nice to meet you. I'm Luxia. (Luna peeks again.) Luna: L-Luna. (Fades to black.) 10 years later (Luna, in her Crystal form, Moonstar, is seen with her Duel Disk ready. Both Moonstar and Luxia, in her Crystal form, Lineshot, appear bruised, bloody, and scratched. Lineshot has the same exact hair as her base form except it is recoloured white. Her eye colour has changed from ruby red to emerald green. She is wearing a completely black sleeveless leotard, similar in design to Moonstar's, albeit again, entirely black. Her hair reaches to just above her waist, making about as long as Tomoe's but not as long as Luna's.) Luna (Moonstar): Luxia! Take my rear! Luxia (Lineshot): Okay! (Luna then picks up a card from the back side of her Duel Disk, which is clearly her Outer Deck. She then places the blank card on her Duel Disk, which has a purple crescent shaped blade, made up of Solid Vision. When she places the card on her Duel Disk, a black silhuette of a large dragon emerges from behind the girls. (8°|ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)) Yu-Gi-Oh! Crystal-0 June 2018 Category:Blog posts